


beating the challenger

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [53]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funland arcade, SU - Freeform, Stevidot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Steven and Peridot are at Funland Arcade.





	beating the challenger

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ship is not for everyone. If that bothers you, please just don’t read it instead of harassing people who ship this.

“Hah, I did it!” Peridot shouted as all the price tickets exited the machine of the game she had just beaten. It had taken many tries, but she finally did it, and was so proud. “This primitive machine was in the end no match for me, the great Peridot! I can do anything!”

 

Steven smiled as he saw how happy the green gem was over her victory, he knew how important that game was to her, and now she had finally beaten it, gotten lots of price tickets in the process.

 

“You did great Peridot.” As the gem stood still and had a smile on her face, Steven walked up to her and gave her a hug, before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. “I knew you could do it.”

 

The gem blushed a dark green as she heard Steven’s words, along with his gesture of affection towards her, a feeling of being warm and fuzzy mixed with her pride, so she carefully touched Steven’s hand, letting him hold hers.

 

“Thanks Steven, that really means a lot. I finally beat that challenger, I feel so good.”

 

“You should be, that game is really hard. But the best part, look at all the price tickets! We could get the jackpot if we wanted to!”

 

The gem looked at Steven, and then the tickets, taking it what he just said, before quickly getting the tickets.

 

“C’mon Steven! Let’s get the jackpot!”


End file.
